


Possessive

by mywasteddream



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywasteddream/pseuds/mywasteddream
Summary: Nino decided to change how he called Jun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Baystorm 2016.12.11...   
> His words. Not mine. But this is still a fiction.

“Matsumo,” he tried to say it in front of the mirror. It sounds cute, endearing even. The sound reminded him of mushroom shaped cookies that Jun endorsed. It also rhymes with marimo, fluffy green moss algae that was pretty much like Jun when he’s on his soft side.

“Matsumo,” he repeated again. It rhymed with Asimo, the humanoid robot. It’s cute.

He gave another try, “Matsumo.”

He liked the way it sounded.

 

**

 

“Matsumo, could you pass the water?”

He decided to try it out during break of Shiyagare shooting. They were having their bento lunch and somehow the staff moved the water bottles to the side of the table.

Jun just passed one bottle to Nino with a slight arch of eyebrows. But it was Sho who asked.

“‘Matsumo’?”

“Thanks,” he said. Then, “I can call you that way, right?” Nino asked nonchalantly to Jun as he opened the water bottle and took a gulp. It was good, because he could excuse himself from saying anything while waiting for Jun’s answer.

“Suit yourself,” Jun said and continued eating although he still had that curious look on his face.

Sho also did not pursue anymore.

 

**

 

“So why the change of nickname?” Jun asked as they were on the way home.

It was quite rare, but due to schedule arrangements, Jun and Nino shared the ride home tonight.

“I just feel like it,” Nino said as he kept pushing buttons on his DS.

Jun just stared and waited for five long minutes until Nino gave up.

“Fine,” he sighed, “because _my_ J has become everybody’s MJ, and I hate that. Are you happy?” 

Jun just laughed and settled back to his seat. “I didn’t know you’re such a possessive bastard.”

 

“Shut up!” Nino replied but it lacked venom and he was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Nino would really start calling Jun "Matsumo" because if he calls by "Massan", it's just going to Jun's high school nickname.


End file.
